


Break a thing, mend your luck.

by slytherinkween_1993



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, Lesbian AU, i didn't plan this to be a slow burn but it seems like this is what it becomes now, katya gets hurt because she's an idiot, rated e for the next chapters, this is based on a story trixie told on unnh, trixie and katya meet when they help kim move, trixie drives to the er with her, yes they're all lesbians and bi's
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:27:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23203207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherinkween_1993/pseuds/slytherinkween_1993
Summary: She heard someone yell: „Fuck, no!“ and the shattering of glass. When she got up slowly, she saw a lot of broken glass, long legs in fishnets, black Dr. Martens and a blond, curly bob sticking out. The girl lying on the ground cursed in a foreign language and she sounded like she was in serious pain.„Oh my god!“ Trixie shouted. „Are you hurt?“
Relationships: Trixie Mattel/Katya Zamolodchikova
Comments: 21
Kudos: 50





	1. The move

**Author's Note:**

> Hey :) if someone should read this I already apologise for the mistakes. My first language is German and this is my very first fic. I just had to write this because I watched an old episode of Unnh and heard Trixie talk about how she helped a friend move and a guy got hurt and she had to drive him to the hospital…  
> I hope you like the first chapter though!!!

„Yeah, I‘m coming!“ Trixie yelled over her shoulder, a heavy box in her arms and not able to see anything in front of her.  
„What are you doing up there? We have to go, the others are waiting!“ Kim shouted while she opened the doors to her baby blue truck. Trixie stumbled out of the door and put the box down. „I know!“ she rolled her eyes. „Put the box in the back and let‘s go!“ ordered Kim.  
Trixie did as she was told. „If I knew she bossed me around all day I wouldn‘t be here carrying boxes that weigh as much as myself“ she thought to herself. She got in the passenger seat, letting out a sigh of relief. „Alright bitch, we‘re ready to go!“ she told Kim.

The drive to Kims new flat was just about twenty minutes long. „So, who will be there to help?“ Trixie asked. „It‘s you, me, Adore, Bianca, Raja, Raven and Katya.“ she told her. „So the only one you don‘t know is Katya.“ Kim answered. Trixie, Kim, Adore and Bianca knew each other for a long time. They graduated High School together and that was when they met Raja and Raven. Kim met Raven at work when she became a professional make up artist. First she was intimidated by her, Trixie remembered, because everyone thought she was a real bitch. But when Kim had to do a couple of jobs with her, she realised that she was just really honest … and maybe a little bitchy. Her girlfriend Raja was this long, thin, gazelle of a girl, looking like a supermodel at all times. But she was really nice, especially after a couple glasses of white whine. First they had some good parties together, but became real friends after some time. After Kims move they would all be living in walking distance from each other, which was part of the reason why she decided on her new flat.

The truck stopped in front of a white, clean looking building. Raja and Raven, both with a cigarette in their hands were waiting on the sidewalk. „Hello, Hello, Hello!“ Trixie greeted them as she jumped out of the car. „Are you ready guuuurls?“ she laughed. „I‘m always ready.“ Raven answered, eyebrows wiggling as she threw her cirgarette to the ground. They opened the truck and everyone took one of the boxes to carry it up to Kims new apartment. „Where are the rest of your helpers, Kimberly?“ Raja asked in her deep voice. „They‘ll be here in a minute.“ Kim answered from behind one of the boxes. They went to the front door and started walking up the stairs to the third floor. Trixie thanked herself for wearing black leggings combined with a pink oversized t-shirt, a pink sweater and white Nike sneakers. This wouldn‘t be her usual choice but it was practical for this occasion. They continued carrying boxes up to the apartment when Adore and Bianca arrived. „Hey bitches, hope you left some boxes for us!“ Bianca sneered, „The love of my life slept in and had to do her eyeliner for thirty minutes before we could leave the house!“. „I‘m sorry, I just didn‘t hear the alarm the second time.“ Adore told them, pouting. „It‘s okay, there is enough to do here!“ Kim laughed. 

„I think we‘re done after this round, I‘m just taking this to the truck and get the last box!“ Trixie told them. She had an empty but really big carton in her arms and was carrying it down the stairs. She wasn‘t able to see anything and just tried to feel the stairs with her foot.  
„Oh hey … what…?!“ Trixie cried out when something hit her and she fell over. She let go of the box and clung to the railings of the stairs. She heard someone yell: „Fuck, no!“ and the shattering of glass. When she got up slowly, she saw a lot of broken glass, long legs in fishnets, black Dr. Martens and a blond, curly bob sticking out. The girl lying on the ground cursed in a foreign language and she sounded like she was in serious pain.  
„Oh my god!“ Trixie shouted. „Are you hurt?“  
„I think one of the glasses cut into my arm.“ the other girl told her, looking down while she was holding her right forearm with her left hand. She lifted her head and Trixie could see bright red lipstick and a lot of black eyeliner smeared around two very blue eyes. The girl started grinning and revealed extremly white teeth, through which she hissed in pain. Blood, as red as the girls lipstick, flowed down her forearm. „I‘m Katya.“ she smirked through the pain.


	2. The drive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> „I can help you with the seatbelt?“ she offered hesistantly. The front of her hoodie was smeared with Katyas blood, a girl she didn‘t know at all. Katya leaned her head against the headrest and smiled at Trixie innocently, red lipstick still on point, „Yes, please!“.

„Yeah, I thought so! You‘re a little late, girl!“ Trixie told her bewildered, kneeling down by her side. She felt a little dizzy. The smell of cigarettes mixed into the smell of all the blood in the stairway and there was something else, Trixie couldn‘t quite put her finger on. She took Katyas arm into her hand and tried to inspect the wound, but there was too much blood to really see anything. The warm liquid still spilled out of the wound with alarming speed. „I think we have to get you to the hospital.“ she stated matter of factly. „Don‘t you think we could just use a pressure bandage?“ the blond girl asked sceptical. „What?! Your blood is all over the stairs! No, I don‘t think a pressure bandage will do the job, Katya! I think you will have to have stitches.“ Trixie yelled flustered, tearing her long blond curls. „Okay, okay, no need to get angry.“ the injured girl gave in, still a smirk on her lips. Trixie got up, reached under Katyas shoulders and pulled her up to her feet. She then realised that the other girl was more than a head shorter than herself. „Girls, we have an emergency down here!“ Trixie yelled up the stairs, her hands still on Katyas shoulders.

„What are you two idiots doing there?“ they heard Biancas harsh voice from the top of the stairs. When the five girls arrived on their landing half a minute later, they were shocked by all the blood. „What happened?“, „Oh my God, what did you do?“, „What is going on?“, everyone was talking and shouting until Bianca ordered them to be quiet. „Alright, I don‘t even want to hear how this happened! I‘m pretty sure it has something to do with you being a clumsy idiot, Katya. I will drive you to the ER and one of you girls should come along, because I will not sit there and hold her hand while they stitch her up!“ she told them sharply. „I‘m coming with you.“ Adore told her quietly, taking her hand, which brought a soft smile to Biancas face. „I‘m coming, too.“ Trixie said. While she helped Katya down the stairs, Kim got them a towel to wrap around Katyas bleeding forearm, Adore and Bianca started the car and Raja and Raven had a cigarette on the sidewalk. Trixie opened one of the backdoors of the car for Katya and she dropped down to the seat, while Trixie got in on the other side of the car. „I can help you with the seatbelt?“ she offered hesistantly. The front of her hoodie was smeared with Katyas blood, a girl she didn‘t know at all. Katya leaned her head against the headrest and smiled at Trixie innocently, red lipstick still on point, „Yes, please!“. Trixie had no idea how this girl managed to smile through the pain she had to be in. She reached around Katya and was very aware how close her own face was to hers. Katya didn‘t move to help her at all, instead she just kept smiling and looking right into Trixies eyes while she grabbed the seatbelt. There was this smell again, cirgarettes and something else … cinnamon? Trixie wasn‘t sure.  
„Are you two okay back there?“ Bianca asked ironically, watching them in the rear view mirror.  
„Well, yeah, just drive already.“ Trixie felt watched.  
„I‘m good!“ Katya grinned, Trixies body still half draped over Katyas. „I bet you are.“ Bianca muttered under her breath when Trixie finally managed to fasten Katyas seatbelt.  
„Is it still bleeding?“ asked Adore slightly concerned. „Yeah, I think so. But it doesn‘t hurt that bad.“ Katya answered, smiling at Trixie. „Hey, I didn‘t apologize earlier. I was sooo late, I just took the last box and run up to Kims new flat and I didn‘t see you and just bumped into you.“ Katya told her, closing her eyes, smile fading. „I … uhm, I feel weird …“ she continued slowly.  
„Bianca, she looks pale, like really pale!“ Trixie started to shout panically. She had no idea what to do. „Stay calm, we‘re at the hospital in five minutes. It‘s probably just her circulation. I mean, she‘s lost a good amount of blood.“ Bianca tried to calm her. Trixie took the hand of Katyas injured arm into her own and realised that the blood had soaked the towel completely. „Uhm B., she … she‘s still bleeding pretty heavy, I think!“ she stuttered. Katya opened her eyes slightly, looking at her. „It‘s not that bad.“ she told her with a hoarse voice, „I will survive this eventually. Will you hold my hand while they stitch me up, Trixie? I heard someone else won‘t.“ there was still a little smirk tugging on the side of Katyas mouth. „Ye… Yes, sure I will.“ Trixie stammered out, while Katya closed her eyes again. The moment Bianca pulled the car up in front of the hospital Trixie realised that she'd never told Katya her name.


	3. Six stitches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suddenly Trixie remembered. Kim had asked Trixie to help her as a facemodel, so she could do her make up and shoot some photos as a test run but Trixie got sick and couldn‘t make it. She also remembered that Kim told her about how funny the photographer was and her sense of humor reminded her of Trixie. „Well … she wasn‘t wrong.“ Trixie thought to herself. Who would‘ve thought that her day would end with her standing next to a hospital bed holding the hand of a strange, beautiful and funny girl who cut herself while falling down the stairs?

„Miss Zamolodchikova, I think six stitches will do the job.“ the doctor told the girl lying in front of him on the hospital bed, „You have to be a little brave now.“. Katya nodded, looking up at Trixie who stood on the left side of her bed. Her smirk was gone for good and she looked anxious, her bangs sticking to her forehead and clasping Trixies hand in hers. Trixie could see that Katyas black T-shirt dress was soaked with blood in some parts and could feel her palm sweating in her own. She didn‘t mind. She didn‘t mind at all. The girl in front of her was such a beautiful mess, looking up at her with her bright blue eyes as she was the one thing that could calm her down. She began to rub slow circles on her back. „You can do this, Katya! Six stitches isn‘t too much!“. Katya stayed silent but held her hand even more tightly, if that was even possible.  
When the doctor did his first stitch, Katya started cursing quietly. Or at least it sounded like she was cursing but Trixie didn‘t understand a single word. „What language is that?“  
„It‘s Russian. My parents are from Russia.“ Katya told her through clenched teeth. „Oh wow, are you fluent?“ Trixie tried to distract her. „Yeah. I speak French and some German, too.“ Katya told her, wincing the next moment when the doctor continued. „Oh, she‘s an intellectuaaal!“ Trixie teased giggling and using a whiny, high-pitched voice. Katyas laugh started suddenly and she flailed her healthy arm through the air. „Miss! You have to hold still!“ the doctor told her off. „Sorry, I‘m sorry!“ she apologized, still giggling. „So what do you do for a living when you‘re so smart?“ Trixie teased smirking. „I‘m a photographer.“ Katya told her, „I did the photos for Kims make up job six months ago. Did you see them?“.  
Suddenly Trixie remembered. Kim had asked Trixie to help her as a facemodel, so she could do her make up and shoot some photos as a test run but Trixie got sick and couldn‘t make it. She also remembered that Kim told her about how funny the photographer was, how her sense of humor reminded her of Trixie and how Kim and Katya became friends after that.  
„Well … she wasn‘t wrong.“ Trixie thought to herself. Who would‘ve thought that her day would end with her standing next to a hospital bed holding the hand of a strange, beautiful and funny girl who cut herself while falling down the stairs?  
„Hey, why are you smiling? Do you find my pain amusing?“ Katya brought her back to reality. „No! No, I definitely don‘t! I have seen the photos, they were really good. Do you know that Kim wanted me there to help her as a facemodel?“ she asked.  
„Yes.“  
„Is that how you know my name?“ Trixie asked. „Because I don‘t think I told you earlier.“  
Katya started smiling again. „Yes.“  
„Would you care to elaborate?“ Trixie asked curious.  
„Well … Kim told me that she wanted to bring a model, I asked who that would be and she told me your name. After that I saw you in some of her Instastorys. I think we‘ve missed each other on her partys and get-togethers till now and I‘m really glad we finally met. Even if the circumstances could be better.“ Katya winked.  
Did she really wink at me? Trixie was caught off guard.  
„We‘re done Miss Zamolodchikova.“ the doctor told Katya. „You should not use your arm too much in the next couple of days. I bandaged the wound for now, but you should refresh the bandage every day for the next three days and I want you to get some rest, okay?“  
„Yes, thank you.“ Katya answered, finally letting go of Trixies hand, ready to jump from the hospital bed. All her anxiety was gone and she seemed to be back to her normal, energetic self.  
„Careful!“ the doctor told her the moment she brought her hand up to cover her eyes. „Oh … I still feel a bit dizzy.“ she slurred. „You have to take it slowly, Miss Zamolodchikova! Please sit down again for a couple of minutes and when you‘re ready you're free to go. But I want your date over here to drive you home as fast as possible.“ he told Katya. Trixie felt her face getting red. „I … uhm, I‘m not her …“, she stuttered.  
„Yes, I‘m sure she will take good care of me, thank you.“ Katya answered seriously, hiding a grin.


	4. Pasta and tomato sauce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> „Oh, shut up you stupid idiot. Trixie, maybe you should stay with Katya for a while? She should eat something and I know she‘s literally the worst cook ever, even when she‘s not injured. Usually Kim would be here already, but she called me when we were waiting for you and told me that there‘s some problem with the electricity in the flat and now she has to wait for the janitor.“ Bianca told them in one breath, looking intently into Trixies eyes through the rear view mirror.  
> „Uh …, I don‘t know. I could make something for you … if you don‘t…“ „That would be really great! But only if you don‘t have anywhere important to be.“ Katya interrupted her with closed eyes, head leaning against the headrest.

„Alright, I‘m gonna drive you home first, Katya.“ Bianca told her when they were back in the car, the sun shining in their faces. „I think Adore and I will head back to Kims to see if she still needs any help over there.“  
„Yes, that sounds good. Thank you so much. I‘m really sorry for today.“ Katya answered slowly. She seemed tired, which wasn‘t surprising at all.  
„Oh, shut up you stupid idiot. Trixie, maybe you should stay with Katya for a while? She should eat something and I know she‘s literally the worst cook ever, even when she‘s not injured. Usually Kim would be here already, but she called me when we were waiting for you and told me that there‘s some problem with the electricity in the flat and now she has to wait for the janitor.“ Bianca told them in one breath, looking intently into Trixies eyes through the rear view mirror.  
„Uh …, I don‘t know. I could make something for you … if you don‘t…“ „That would be really great! But only if you don‘t have anywhere important to be.“ Katya interrupted her with closed eyes, head leaning against the headrest.  
„No … I think I don‘t.“ Trixie answered with a little smile watching the other girl. Katya opened her eyes and beamed at her with shining teeth.  
„Dear God, do I have any idea what I‘m doing here?“ Trixie asked herself, feeling the heat rising up to her cheeks again.  
When Bianca parked the car in front of Katyas buildung, Trixie pulled Katya out of the car by her healthy arm and tried to support her by holding her hand. A hand that wasn‘t sweaty anymore but really soft, with short nails painted dark red and a strong grip.  
„Take care of her! She isn‘t too good with that herself!“ Bianca cried out of the window. Trixie rolled her eyes and waved at the car. As she started driving away Trixie heard Bianca cackling and a soft „Oh, B.!“ from Adore.  
„Ok, let‘s get you inside and on your couch.“ Trixie took the key from Katya and opened the front door. Katyas apartment was on the third floor and there wasn‘t a lift. They had to stop on each landing, so Katya could catch her breath. „God, I‘m sorry!“ Katya told her, still holding on to Trixies hand.  
„Could you stop apologizing? You‘re injured! I would‘ve cried so hard if I stabbed myself with this glas and even more when I had to had stitches!“ Trixie laughed. „You were really brave!“  
„I couldn‘t let you see me cry.“ Katya grinned, „You would‘ve thought I‘m a real sissy.“ her blue eyes boring into Trixies.  
„Uhm … is this your door?“ Trixie asked, already trying out the key, avoiding Katyas gaze on her. When she let Katya and herself in, Katya let go of Trixies hand and immediately dropped her bag and leather jacket right there on the floor. Then she shuffled through the corridor into an open living-kitchen area and dropped down on a brown leather couch with a couple of knitted blankets. Trixie felt a little lost following her. When she took the whole room in it stunned her how much the room looked and felt like she imagined Katyas flat to be. To the left was a dark grey kitchen unit with a bar and some bar stools and to the right was the couch and a big plasma screen. There were photographs hanging all over the walls, some seemed a little abstract, while others showed Katya and some of her friends, always smiling into the camera with her bright teeth. Straight on she could see two floor-to-ceiling windows which led to a small balcony with two chairs and a table on it. The view over the city was fantastic.  
Trixie could imagine how Katya sat there, maybe in her underwear, drinking her morning coffee. She lightly shook her head, coming back to reality.  
„Hey, what are you in the mood for?“ she asked Katya, who was lying on the sofa, her Dr. Martens still on her feet, back propped up against the backrest, watching her.  
A slow grin started to come back to Katyas face. „Well … what are you in the mood for?“ she fired the question back to Trixie.  
„I‘m talking about what you want to eat, girl!“ Trixie laughed surprised, rising her eyebrows at Katya.  
„Yeah, sure! What do you think I was talking about?“ Katya smirked, shaking her head lightly. „I think there is some pasta in the cupboard and if we‘re lucky there are some veggies in the fridge, but I‘m not sure. As Bianca said, my cooking is … not too good. I order in most of the time. Do you think you could do anything with that?“  
„Sure!“ Trixie started rummaging through Katyas kitchen cabinets already, while the girl on the couch finally tried to open the laces of her boots with her healthy hand. She didn‘t suceed at all.  
„Hey do you think you could help me over here?“ Katya asked when she got frustrated. Trixie walked over to her after she put the pot with water on the stove, sitting down on the couch in front of Katya, pushing her hand away. She then started to unlace her shoes, looking down on her hands.  
„Tell me something about you, Trixie. We‘ve spend such an eventful day together, but I still feel like I don‘t know you at all.“ Katya requested with a small smile on her lips.  
„Well, I‘m from Wisconsin, from a small town near Milwaukee, like really small. I‘m talking cows-on-the-meadow-realness. I work as a journalist for a small newspaper now and in my free time I also write a little.“ Trixie started. „Otherwise I‘m hanging out with my friends or my two cats. I never workout, clean my car or do important paperwork.“  
There was this laugh again. Katyas healthy arm flailed through the air, landing on Trixies thigh.  
„So did you wear overalls and straw hats when you were a kid?“ she choked out.  
„I mean … yeah, I did.“ Trixie laughed. „Very off-the-grid-realness, yeah?“ Katya asked, still laughing. „Yes, I started wearing oversized flannel shirts when I was five. So everybody knew I was a lesbian before I did, Brenda.“ Trixie told her, using a heavy accent. Katya burst out laughing, her hand still on Trixies thigh. Trixie loved how easy it was to make Katya laugh and grinned along with her, enjoying the warmth of Katyas hand on her thigh. Then she took Katyas boots off and carried them into the corridor, earning a quiet „Thanks.“ and a smile from Katya. 

When Trixie finished cooking she filled two plates with pasta, veggie-tomato-sauce and grated some cheese over it, that she found in Katyas fridge. Though it was a really simple meal it smelled actually pretty good. Trixie loved to cook and bake in her free time, so it was no problem for her to make something delicious from scratch. She walked over to the couch and sat down next to Katya, putting the two plates on the coffee table.  
„Do you think you can eat with your left hand?“ she asked concerned.  
„I‘m gonna try it.“ Katya shrugged her shoulders.  
And she did. And it was a mess. The pasta on Katyas plate got everywhere but into her mouth.  
„Good God, get a grip girl!“ Trixie screeched and laughed, „I think you need some help with that“.  
Trixie put her own plate down and took Katyas in her hand, picking up some pasta with her fork and slowly bringing it up to the girls mouth. Katya looked directly into Trixies eyes while she opened her mouth and let her feed her the pasta.  
„Wow, that is so good!“ she told her while she was chewing. Trixie smiled proudly, feeding her another fork full of pasta.  
„What even is this situation?“ she thought to herself and felt her cheeks getting red again. Katya hummed and closed her eyes while she was eating, as if she was really enjoying the meal. They continued like this in silence until Katyas plate was empty.  
„Thank you so much for taking care of me.“ Katya said quietly, her hand finding Trixies thigh again. Trixie could feel her stomach drop. „It‘s … it‘s not a big deal.“ she told her in a hoarse voice, suddenly realising how close they still were.  
„Oh, I think it is. It‘s not an everyday occasion that a beautiful girl holds my hand while I‘m in a hospital bed and then comes home with me to cook a delicious meal for me, that she feeds me herself.“ Katya told her looking down on her indexfinger that was drawing small circles on Trixies thigh. She then looked up again, straight into Trixies eyes. Trixie felt her gaze dropping to Katyas red lips, her heart was racing in her chest.  
RING, RING, RING! Trixies ringtone cut through the silence, making both girls jump.  
„Uh … so… sorry!“ Trixie stuttered, reaching for her phone on the coffee table.  
„Hey, you sexy nurse, what‘s up?“ she heard Kim yelling into the phone.  
„Uhm … we‘re good. I made something to eat for Katya and I think I will head home soon…?“ she gave Katya a questioning look. Katya shrugged her shoulders, smiling. Did her smile look a little disappointed? Trixie wasn‘t sure.  
„Ok, yeah great. Tell her to call me if she needs help with anything. I‘m done here and could come over if she needs someone there.“ Kim told her.  
„Yeah, alright.“  
„Or maybe … you should just stay there a little longer.“ she heard the teasing in Kims voice.  
„What?“  
„Oh, nothing. B. just told me you‘re getting along really well.“ Kim laughed.  
„I have no idea what you‘re talking about. Text me tomorrow if you still need some help with the furnitures or something, ok?“ Trixie tried to end the call.  
„Alright.“ Kim hung up.  
„Well, I should probably head home, give you a little rest.“ Trixie told Katya hesistantly. „Do you think you‘re okay here on your own?“ she asked.  
„I‘m a big girl, Mattel. I‘m going to be okay.“ Katya smiled.  
„How do you know my last name?“  
„Kim tagged you in the Instastorys, remember?“ Katya reminded her, winking.  
„So you stalked me on Instagram then?“ Trixie felt some sort of pride swelling in her chest.  
„I wouldn‘t call it stalking …“ Katya answered smirking.  
„Hm. Ok, uhm … here put your number in my phone, so you can give me a call if you need some help or someone to cook you a decent meal.“ Trixie handed Katya her phone over.  
Katya rised her eyebrows at her, taking the phone and putting her number in under Katya Zamo <3.  
„Okay, get well soon.“ Trixie told her patting her shoulder, not exactly sure how to say goodbye, so she just stood up and started walking to the corridor.  
„Trixie?“ Katya called her back when she had put on her jacket.  
„Yeah?“  
„Thanks! For everything.“  
„You‘re welcome. Let me know how you get along, alright? See you!“  
Trixie walked out of Katyas apartment and closed the door behind her. She was afraid that if she didn‘t, she would turn on her heel and walk back to Katya. She thought about how it would feel to run her hand through her hair and how she could kiss her and feel her lips on hers…  
She shook her head and hurried down the stairs. Katya was vulnerable, injured and had a rough day, she probably had other things to worry about right now than kissing a complete stranger...


	5. To injuries and saviours!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It seems like this whole Corona quarantine thing is a great excuse for me to work on this story … anyway here is another chapter!
> 
> The answer came immediately.  
> „You should come over, it‘s not too far, is it? I thought about watching ‚Contact‘ but you could convince me to watch something else … ;)“

Three hours later when Trixie stepped out of a much needed shower, her hair wrapped up in a towel, she heard her phone vibrating.   
It was probably just Kim who wanted her to come over and unpack some of the boxes with her. It‘s probably not going to be Katya. No, clearly not, why should she text her so soon, she thought. So Trixie forced herself to moisturize first. When she was done and unlocked her screen, she saw a message from „Katya Zamo <3“, a smile was spreading over her face.

_„Hey Trixie, I didn‘t realize that when you told me to let you know how I‘m getting along earlier, I didn‘t have your number. I just gave you mine … :D I hope it‘s okay that I asked Kim for yours … ;)“_

Trixie slapped her own forehead. Wow, how stupid could she be. Seems like she was more confused than she thought she was.

_„Hey Katya, yeah that‘s totally fine! How ARE you getting along then?“_

Trixie put her phone down, staring at herself in the mirror, wondering if she should change into her pyjamas already. Her phone buzzed again and Trixie reached for it immediately.

_„Well I‘m good, thanks to you. :) It‘s just a bit boring over here, I was planning to do some work this evening, but I need both hands for that … So I‘m just chilling and watching some Netflix. What are you doing? Did you relax a little?“_

Trixie imagined Katya on her big cozy couch, wrapped in one of the knitted blankets she saw earlier, one of her long, muscular legs sticking out from under it. In Trixies fantasy Katya wasn‘t wearing her fishnets and T-shirt dress anymore, just black panties and a black bra.   
Should she ask Katya if she wanted some company? But she probably didn‘t and she should get some sleep anyway… otherwise, Katya had texted her first, she even asked Kim for her number. Why did she do that if she didn‘t want to talk to Trixie?   
Trixie sighed heavily. She wasn‘t good at this, that‘s why she was single most of the time. She just didn‘t know how to flirt, what to respond or when and … she got annoyed with herself and decided to just give Katya an innocuous answer to test the waters.

_„Just coming out of the shower. :) I don‘t have any plans for tonight either… what are you watching?“_

The answer came immediately.  
 _„You should come over, it‘s not too far, is it? I thought about watching ‚Contact‘ but you could convince me to watch something else … ;)“_

Huh, okay. Seems like Trixie didn‘t have to ask if Katya wanted to hang out. She liked how open the other girl communicated. She didn‘t leave her guessing. But should she really go? It was a fifteen minutes walk to Katyas apartment or she could just take an uber and she didn‘t have anything else to do… she thought about Katya lying on her couch again and started typing.

_„Can I convince you to watch ‚Queer Eye: Were in Japan‘?“_

_„You could convince me to watch the shittiest of all movies, you saved me today … so Queer Eye is fine for me! :)“_

Oh, now she saved her? Trixie smirked, she wouldn‘t tell Katya otherwise.

_„Alright, I‘ll be there in 30. :)“_

_„Looking forward to seeing you! :) Wear something comfy!“_

Trixie exhaled all the air she didn‘t realise she was holding in her lungs.   
Something comfy … she headed to her bedroom and picked out a pink culotte and a white T-shirt, but first she put on a white lace bra with a matching thong. She didn‘t think anyone else but herself would see her underwear, but she wanted to be prepared just in case. She put on a light foundation, a little bit of blush and some mascara, nothing compared to her usual make up. After that she grabbed her bag and was out the door.   
She had decided to take an Uber, so it took her about five minutes to get to Katyas apartment. She rang the bell and had to walk up to the third floor for the second time that day, not that she had any complains about that.   
Katya waited for her, leaning against the door frame in black yoga pants and a tight, black tank top. Trixie swallowed hard, she looked effortlessly stunning.  
„Hey, how is the patient doing?“ she asked casually.   
„Now that you‘re here, I‘m good!“   
Oh. Trixie was cut off guard by Katyas boldness again. The smaller girl raised herself on her tiptoes and kissed Trixie on the cheek. Yes, the smell coming from Katya was definitely cinnamon, Trixie thought, when Katya pulled back. Apparently the mixture of cigarettes and cinnamon was intoxicating to her.   
„Come in.“ Katya pushed her into the apartment, the hand of her healthy arm on the small of Trixies back. Trixie kicked off her shoes and went through the corridor and into the living room.   
„Do you want some white wine? I just opened a bottle.“ Katya offered.  
„Yeah, that sounds good. How is your arm doing?“  
„It‘s ok, it stings a little but it‘s not too bad.“ she anwered, filling a wineglass for Trixie. „Are you hungry?“  
„Do you want me to cook for you again?“ Trixie smiled.   
„Oh God, I would love to repeat this experience believe me. But I thought we could order something. You‘ve done enough already, there will be no chores for the rest of the evening. Promise!“ Katya laughed and handed Trixie the glass.   
They sat down on the sofa and Trixie took a sip of the wine, which was chilled and tasted refreshing.   
Katya smiled at her in anticipation, „What do you want to eat? Since we had Pasta already, maybe we could go for some Chinese or Thai, what do you think?“  
„Thai sounds perfect!“   
Katyas couch was so big that the two of them could lie down on it without a problem, but for now Trixie just tucked up her legs and grabbed one of the knitted blankets to drape them over her feet. Katya typed on her phone and handed it to Trixie when she decided on what food to get, „Just choose what you like!“.   
Trixie chose the Pad Thai with Tofu after twenty seconds and handed the phone back to Katya. „Ok, it will be here in 30 minutes.“ Katya informed her.   
Trixie took in the homey atmosphere of the room around her. There was some indirect lighting from the kitchen unit and there were some lighted candles on the coffee table and it was nice and warm in the room. Some weird pop music was playing in the background but it was so quiet that Trixie could barely hear it. She really felt at ease. When she arrived she was worried that this whole situation could be kind of awkward, but that wasn‘t the case at all.   
Katya put her phone down and raised her glass up to Trixies: „To injuries and saviours!“ she laughed. Trixie bumped her glass against hers carefully. 


	6. First dates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I‘m sorry that it takes me forever to update this story. :/ Here is a really, really short chapter but I promise there will be a longer one later this week! :)
> 
> „Oh, I‘ve had the worst dates ever, you can‘t beat me in that category, I‘m sorry!“ Trixies laugh sounded like a vulture that was about to attack.

They chatted for some time and it was so effortless Trixie couldn‘t believe her luck. In her experience dates were not really a great thing and the conversations were mostly the problem. She knew that her humor was kind of weird and that most people didn‘t get it, but Katyas humor seemed darker and weirder than her own, if that was even possible.   
„Hey, are you still present?“ Katya laughed.  
„Oh sorry, I just zoned out for a sec.“   
„Yeah? What did you think about when I was just telling you a story about how I was robbed and became friends with the criminals after? What could possibly be more interesting than that?“ Katya asked fake pouting.  
„Uh ... I just thought about how easy this is.“ she immediately bit her tongue. What was wrong with her? Couldn‘t she just make something up for Gods sake?  
Katya smiled, „You‘re right. I‘ve had so many first dates I‘ve lost count.“  
Oh, yes, Trixie could imagine that. Who would not date the girl in front of her, with her big bright teeth, smelling like a cinnamon bun that just came out of the oven and...  
„And 99 percent of them were awful!“ Katya laughed.  
So this was a date, Katya had just confirmed it. A slow grin started to crawl over Trixies face. „Oh, I‘ve had the worst dates ever, you can‘t beat me in that category, I‘m sorry!“ Trixies laugh sounded like a vulture that was about to attack. 

Katya laughed along with her. She could not believe that this noise came out of the mouth of the most beautiful girl she had ever seen. It sounded horrible and she loved it already.   
„So what would happen on like a perfect date for you?“ she asked Trixie. She really was curious. Trixie seemed so easy to be around, how could anyone not appreciate that and punish her with a bad date?  
„I don‘t think there has to be a lot of entertainment if you‘re getting along with the other person.“ Trixie shrugged. „Like, I don‘t need anything too fancy.“  
„So sitting on a couch and ordering Thai is alright for you then?“, Katya tried her luck.  
Trixie laughed. „Well, to be honest, yes. I think a little bit of effort would be nice but you‘re injured and you can make it up to me next time.“ she joked, looking directly into Katyas blue eyes.  
„Surely will do.“ Katya choked out. So, there would be a „next time“. It seemed like this went pretty well, maybe she should make a move and just kiss this Barbie-fantasy of a girl that was sitting in front of her. Trixie was staring at her as if she could read her thoughts, a smile tugging up on the corner of her mouth again.  
Alright, fuck it, Katya thought to herself. She started closing the distance between them, staring at Trixies half opened lips. She could smell her flowery perfume and could feel the other girl moving towards her.  
BRRRR! BRRRR! Katyas doorbell cut through the air. Trixie winced at the noise, eyes widened.   
Katya could not believe it. This was the second time today that something interrupted her while she was trying to kiss Trixie.   
„Well ... I think the food is here.“ she said flatly.


	7. Stay the night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katya turned onto her side, facing Trixie, her muscular legs touching hers under the blanket. „Can I ask you something?“  
> “Yeah, sure!“ Trixie answered.

This time Katya somehow managed to eat by herself, so Tirixie had no excuse to feed her again. She would have liked to though...  
After they were done Katya put on Queer Eye like she promised and went to the balcony to smoke a cigarette. Trixie put away the empty food containers and then settled in on the couch, grabbing one of the knitted blankets, eyes on the TV. When Katya stepped back inside and sat down next to Trixie the scent of her cigarette was still lingering. Trixie never smoked herself or enjoyed other poeple doing it very much, but she kind of liked the smell on Katya.  
„Can you give me a blanket, too, please?“ Katya asked her, pointing to the ball of wool just out of her reach.  
Trixie just moved closer to her and put her own blanket over the other girls legs, while Jonathan van Ness danced and let out loud Can you believe’s in the background. „Thanks.“ Katya whispered, looking down on her hands.   
„Are you okay?“ Trixie asked worried. She had seen Katya in the weirdest situations today, most of the time on a very high energy level but now she seemed oddly quiet.   
„Just a little tired, it‘s okay!“ Katya slurred.   
“Maybe I should head home and let you get some rest. I mean that day was intense ...“ Trixie offered hesistantly. She didn‘t want to be a pain in Katyas ass when she was actually exhausted.  
Katya turned onto her side, facing Trixie, her muscular legs touching hers under the blanket. „Can I ask you something?“  
“Yeah, sure!“ Trixie answered.  
„Could you stay here tonight? Normally I‘m not that clingy but this day kind of fucked me up. I‘m so tired, but I really want to keep talking to you and ... well, I‘ve wanted to kiss you since I first saw you, to be honest.“ she confessed quietly, her eyes on her hands that were fidgeting with the blanket. „And I just don‘t want you to go home now.“ she raised her blue eyes through her dark lashes and locked them with Trixies.   
Huh... Trixie swallowed hard. She didn‘t expect to be in a situation like this ... with a really vulnerable, tired and still absolutely stunning Katya, asking her if she wanted to stay the night. The whole day she had flirted with her pretty straight forward, but this kind of raw honesty was something else. Trixie noticed how Katyas make up was nearly gone, how there was just a little mascara left and some black eyeshadow smudged around her eyes. It made her look even more beautiful.   
She wanted to kiss her since she first saw her? One day was not too long to wait for a kiss, was it? Or did she refer to this whole Instagram-stalking-story?  
„Alright, I can stay here if you want me to. But only if you tell me for how long exactly you‘ve wanted to kiss me.“ Trixies eyes were still locked with Katyas when she settled deeper into the couch, facing the tired girl in front of her, their faces now inches apart. Trixie felt Katyas breath on her face, smelling like this weird combination of cigarette smoke and cinnamon, when she sensed the other girls hand starting to play around with the belt of her culotte.   
A little smirk came back to Katyas face, even though she still looked exhausted.   
„Oh, you really wanna know, baby, don‘t you?“ she teased and Trixies stomach dropped at the nickname. Then Katyas tone got a little bit more serious, “Well, I‘ve asked Kim to bring you to that photoshoot I did with her, after I saw you in her storys. I don‘t know ... she talks about you a lot. You‘re kind of in every story she tells and most of the time you‘re doing some freaky or funny shit. You just seemed so funny and cool and I wanted to get to know you, I think. Maybe your ass had something to do with it, too ...“.  
„Yeah, I know my ass is great, mama. So, you really asked her to bring me?“ Trixie squeaked.  
„Well ... I ... yeah! I thought you were really cute!“ Katya blushed a little, „I still do.“  
„Huh... Maybe you should kiss me now, while there is no one here to interrupt us. I muted my phone before I got here.“ Trixie suggested, surprised by her own boldness.   
„You keep to amaze me.“ Katya grinned while she closed the small space between their faces.   
When Katyas lips touched Trixies she felt little jolts of electricity sparking through her whole body. Her lips felt hot on Trixies and this Katya-cinnamon-cigarette-smell seemed to be everywhere now.   
Trixie let her hand wander to Katyas hips to pull her closer, so that the whole length of their bodies was touching. She felt Katyas hand coming up to her face and running through her hair. When the other girl started to pull lightly on it, Trixie opened her mouth in a moan and Katya took the chance to lick over Trixies plump bottom lip. The kiss got more heated when Trixie let her own tongue wrap around Katyas, grabbing her small ass and pulling her even closer. She felt Katya humming in response and putting one of her legs over Trixies hip, slowly grinding down on her. The girl was radiating heat and Trixie pushed the blanket away withouth even thinking about it. „Ouch!“ Katya pulled back in a sudden movement. „Shit ... what ...?“ Trixie asked baffeled.   
„My bandage got caught in the blanket. It‘s okay, I just felt the pull. Sorry, I didn‘t want to scare you!“ Katya immediately tried to reassure her, caressing her arm and lying back onto the couch.   
„Oh no! Is your arm alright?“ Trixie asked concerned.   
„Everything is fine, baby! Don‘t worry!“ Katya smiled back, pulling Trixie close again, „Everything is really fine.“


End file.
